


Dirty Aliens

by LunaRowena



Series: Dum Spiro, Spero [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fantastic Racism, Gen, death mention, violence against a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Sith did not cry. Sith did not show weakness.
Series: Dum Spiro, Spero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806034
Kudos: 4
Collections: Luna's Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Dirty Aliens

“By the stars, they’re hideous.” The blonde human Kariess had been informed was her aunt peered down at the two children over her nose. “I knew Domna had… cavorted with a former Jedi, but no one mentioned he was an alien.”

“It’s offensive that it’s even genetically possible.” Her other aunt scowled. Kariess was pretty sure the red in her hair did not occur in nature.

“This is the end of our careers, being associated with these…” the blonde aunt turned to Kariess. “What even _are_ you?”

“Zabraks.” Kariess whispered.

Rikoden stood staring down at his shoes, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Misery radiated off him in waves. Kariess wanted to reach out and take his hand, but he was eleven and therefore too old for affection from his sister, according to him.

Ten days. It had been ten days since their parents died. No, died was too calm of a word. Since their parents had been brutally murdered. Something to do with a rival wanting to get back at her mother’s master. Darth Odium had barely even blinked before packing the children off to their mother’s family on Ziost.

The aunts were still talking. “They’re mutts,” the red haired one said. “They should be taken out back and shot. No one would miss them.”

“The girl’s Force sensitive. She could be valuable. Though apparently she was trained by _him_ so who knows how useful she actually is.”

“And the boy?”

“Mundane. Useless.”

Anger bubbled up in Kariess’s throat. “You can’t have me without him.”

The red haired aunt slapped Kariess across the face. “You will speak when spoken to.”

“Maybe Bohin will have some use for him. Then we’d only have to deal with one alien instead of two.”

“That’s still one too many in my opinion.”

“She’ll probably die on Korriban anyway. You, girl,” the blonde aunt snapped at Kariess. “Come with me. Arsha, take the boy down to Bohin.”

Kariess hesitated. Rikoden finally looked up at her, eyes wide with fear. She grabbed him into a hug but was quickly ripped away from him.

“Now, girl.”

Kariess reluctantly followed the blonde aunt out of the room, looking back to see the red haired aunt glowering down at Rikoden.

That was the last time she saw her little brother.

Kariess cried in bed that night. She knew she shouldn’t. Sith did not cry. Sith did not show weakness.

She hated them. Hated them all. Without the Sith she would still have a family. Without the Sith, maybe she could have been more than a dirty alien.

The worst part was, she knew the only way she could be more than a dirty alien was to become one of them. Sith had power. And through power they had freedom.

Sith did not cry. Kariess didn’t cry again.


End file.
